Something Resourceful
by huddyismyvicodin
Summary: House thinks Cuddy wants him to do clinic work…but she has other plans.


**Title: Something Resourceful**

**Author: huddyismyvicodin**

**Summary: House thinks Cuddy wants him to do clinic work….but she has other plans.**

**This is my first story, so please read and review. I will get better in time, I hope!! :)**

**All House M.D. characters belong to David Shore, and the producers of House. Please don't sue me! I'm only fourteen!**

1. A late sunny afternoon at PPTH found Dr. House in his office watching General Hospital. He was tired of finding new hiding places to hide from Cuddy when it was time for the dreaded clinic duty. The floor was quiet and mostly empty when the elevators dinged and a familiar pair of heels clicked down the hall.

House quickly switched the television off, spun in his chair as fast as his leg would permit, and grabbed a nearby book of his medical bookshelf, just as Cuddy opened his office door.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like you ever repay the courtesy," she replied.

"What do you want? More sex? You are never satisfied are you?"

"I think you know, House. The clinic is mostly full except for someone who is deciding to catch up on….."

She leaned over to look at the upside down book in House's hands.

"I thought you had finished _Lesbian Prison Stories_," Cuddy smirked.

He drew a sharp breath. "I will never get enough of it!" He said in a shocked tone. "Unless you would like to demonstrate one of your own stories with Thirteen for me."

Firmly grabbing his arm, she pulled him to his feet and handed him his cane.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to the clinic."

"I can think of something more resourceful, but just as much work!" House said staring at Cuddy's retreating ass.

"Yeah, maybe after you finish making up the last three weeks in the clinic."

"But mom! What if I get lonely?" he pleaded.

"In that case you can call Nurse Brenda!" Cuddy said with a laugh.

"Nurse Brenda!? But I want you, Cuddles."

It was a good thing her back was turned because Cuddy could feel heat rising in her cheeks.

When she didn't respond, House asked, "You want me too, huh?"

Taking a deep breath, Cuddy turned to face him. He had the most evil, cunning, sexy, look on his face, and she stumbled for a moment on how to respond.

"Clinic House, NOW. And don't call me Cuddles."

Cuddy had had the time of her life back in med school, but they ended the relationship because it was getting in the way of school. She never told House about her lust for him that remained after all these years. The sexual tension and banter between them had always been enough, but she wanted more. Not quite a relationship, because she didn't think that could work out, but at least something more than this.

2. Down in the clinic, everything was crowded but under control. Doctors and nurses were busy treating most every patient that came in.

"Oh well, it looks like they don't need me after all. What a shame," said House.

"Not so fast!" Cuddy grabbed House as he turned away. "I'm sure we can find you something to do."

"Like finish watching TV upstairs?" he muttered.

Cuddy led him into an empty exam room and locked the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" House asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something more resourceful, but just as much work," Cuddy replied, pushing him backwards onto the exam table.

Taking another deep breath she thought to herself, it's now or never. Then pulled her shirt off.

"Wow! And I thought the view from the low cut tops was go—" Cuddy cut him off.

"You just never shut up, do you House?" she said, climbing on top of him on the table.

Pressing her lips to his, he opened his mouth slightly, allowing her access while she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Wait a sec, you really do want me!" he whispered, amazed.

"Took you long enough to figure that one out. And usually you're quite perceptive," she breathed.

It was so uncharacteristic of her to be doing this at work, much less doing this at all. After getting over his shock, House reached around to unfasten her bra. He pulled it off, and stared at her smiling his approval.

"And look, the view gets even better!"

"I thought I told you to shut up," she said playfully.

A few minutes later, and all clothes were strewn around the floor.

3. From out in the clinic waiting room, moans could be clearly heard coming from exam room six. Wilson looked up and thought to himself that either someone was seriously hurt, or they were getting it on in there! He knew House would love to hear about this, even if it interrupted his soaps, so he paged him. Seconds later, a pager started beeping loudly inside the room.

Wilson smiled and then wondered who he was in there with. Hey, he was happy for House that he had finally gotten some action other than from a hooker. He suspected it was Cuddy in there, because he could see Cameron and Thirteen both treating patients. (Not that either really ever had a chance with House though.) Curiosity took over when he spotted a janitor in the corner mopping up god knows what. He hurried over and asked to be let into exam room six. Usually Wilson wouldn't do something like this, and he knew that he would be killed by House, but he also knew that House would deny he was ever in that room if he wasn't caught.

The door opened to find House on top of Cuddy on the floor. She screamed and rolled out from under House to hide behind the table.

"WILSON!!" House yelled, using his good leg to kick the door shut.

4. Later that night at House's apartment, he and Wilson sat up talking and laughing about the events of that day.

"You shouldn't worry too much, the janitor was the same one you tried hiring near the beginning of this year. I don't think he's going to tell anyone," said Wilson.

"But if he doesn't tell, how is the whole hospital going to confirm that I'm sleeping with Cuddy? Maybe I'll send out a bulletin…"

"I'm amazed that you didn't even have to bring her to a play! That's impressive! How did you convince Cuddy to do you right there in the exam room?" Wilson asked.

"You know my godly powers of charm," House winked. "But actually," he admitted, "She came on to me! It caught me off guard."

"That's unlike her. Hmmm, she must REALLY like you to go against her own code of ethics. You better not hurt her."

Just then, there was a quiet knock on the door. Wilson, being faster, got up and answered it. There stood Cuddy, holding a bottle of wine and some clothes. When she saw Wilson, she blushed and looked away.

"I guess this is my queue to leave," Wilson said surprisedly, grabbing his coat and heading to the door.

He stopped and whispered to Cuddy, "It took you two long enough!"

"Hey! Stop whispering sweet nothings into my woman's ear! You already had your chance with those four wives! Go call a hooker for god's sake!"

Wilson put his hands in the air, "Okay, I'm gone! In fact, I was never here! No one saw me!" Turning back quickly to Cuddy he said, "Don't wear him out. He's gonna come back to work and be even less useful—if that's possible."

"What did I say to you!?" House yelled, getting up angrily. Wilson turned and fled, closing the door quickly behind him.

"Glad you could make it, Cuddles!" House said with a twinkle in his eye.

Cuddy looked up as he pushed her back against the door, dropping his cane and ripping off her clothes.

"I've waited for this all night," she moaned softly.

Being back in House's arms was like dying and going to heaven. Deciding that they couldn't wait to get to the bedroom; they fell on the couch, together once again, and certainly not for the last time.

"Ready to do something resourceful?" House whispered against her neck.

"I thought you'd never ask," she replied.


End file.
